


Five Nights At Freddy’s: Secret Files-Season 1

by NoOnesHere_ButMe



Series: Five Nights At Freddy’s: Secret Files [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Death, Explicit Language, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOnesHere_ButMe/pseuds/NoOnesHere_ButMe
Summary: A paranormal Skeptic investigator tries to find the answer to the mystery of the five missing children of 1987
Series: Five Nights At Freddy’s: Secret Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032966
Kudos: 1





	Five Nights At Freddy’s: Secret Files-Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first time using Ao3, hope you enjoy the story

_ October 12th, 1993 _

In a dark living room, a woman is sitting on a large brown recliner as she stares at the TV. She stares at the tv as it is just static, before it switches back onto a commercial. She turns up the tv as a jingle plays and a large logo appears that reads:

‘ **Freddy’s Entertainment Incorporated’**

The logo moves to the side as the screen changes to a man with a great smile. 

“Good evening, welcome to Fazbear’s Entertainment!” The man greets the imaginary audience.

The woman turns up the volume as the guy continues with “Are you wanting to have a fun and safe place for you children? Wanna eat the most delicious food in the state? Well come on down Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza!”

The man appears on the front of the large looking diner, with a sign on top of it that reads ‘ **Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza** ’ in red font. 

The man walks into the large dining room while saying “Here at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, we value fun and safety. Now due to the horrid incident back in 1987, we decided to scrap the new ideas and start back from square one”

The guy walks in front of the big stage, holding three animatronic animals, standing side to side with each other. 

“Meet the cast!” The man introduces, and he gestures to the middle animatronic, a tall bear animatronic with a black top hat and bow tie, holding a microphone as he says “Meet the star of the show, Freddy Fazbear!” 

“Hey kids! Are you ready for Freddy!” The voice of Freddy speaks, moving around robotic like. 

“And let’s not forget his two trusted friends, first with his guitarist, Bonnie The Bunny!” The guy smiles and gestures to a large purple bunny with a red bow tie and carrying red guitar. The bunny moves it’s hand across the guitar, also in a robotic manner.

“And of course, the chef that makes all that delicious pizza! Chica The Chicken!” And he finally introduces a large yellow chicken, similar to a duck, wearing a large white bib spelled “LET’S EAT!!!” and holding a large cupcake, also an animatronic, on her hand.

“LEEET’S EAT!” The chicken gleefully says, with a thick southern accent, still moving around a little. 

The man laughs a little and he moves away with the robots and across the room, to a small stage with it’s curtains drawn tucked into the corner of the restaurant. 

“And what’s this, is that pirate music in the distance?” The man holds his hand to his ear as generic pirate music suddenly plays. 

The curtains swing open and on the stage, a fox animatronic with brown pants, an eyepatch and a hook on one of his hands.

“Foxy The Pirate Fox!” The man feigned surprise. 

“Ya haw maties!” The fox yells out “It’s me! Foxy the pirate fox! And let’s hope that you're the best pirate!” 

The guy laughs and closes the curtain and walks again.

“That’s right, not only does Fazbear’s Pizza bring you great entertainment, it also gives you the best pizza in the country!” The man walks towards a table and takes a slice of the pie of cheesy pizza and takes a bite out of it. 

“Hmmm! Delicious” He smiles. 

“Not only that, but safety is also our top priority! So we make sure our animatronics are not anywhere off the stage to avoid injury’ the man explains, and he walks into an office of sorts and points at a monster with cameras, saying “And we have day guards moderating the room 24/7” 

“But, if that doesn’t even convince you” the man begins “Then here’s a word from the founders of Fazbear’s Entertainment, Henry Emily and William Afton.” 

The camera cuts to the middle of a room, seemingly a sound studio, with two chairs swiveled away from the camera. The first chair swiveled, revealing a man in his forties with black hair. “Good evening everyone” The man, Henry, greets.

The other man in his early to mid 50’s with black hair, William, swivels his chair and begins with “Hello-” but then the wheel of the chair broke off, causing William and the chair to hit the ground, and making Henry jump from being startled, before it cuts to a “ **Technical Difficulties, please hold** ”

After a second, the camera comes back on, and shows Henry standing up, trying to talk down William, who is off camera yelling at someone. 

“William, calm down!” Henry tries to calm down. 

“What the hell was that!” William yells “I thought you said that chair was brand new!”

“I’m sorry-” another man off screen tries to apologizes

“SORRY? OH YOUR GONNA BE SORRY!” William shouts.

“WILLIAM, LET GO OF HIM!” Henry runs off the camera “WILLIAM-“

The camera cuts the technical difficulties logo before cutting back, showing the two of them back on the chairs, William sitting on a new chair, and regaining his composure. 

“Apologies, we had some technical difficulties” William apologizes, clearing his throat “Where were we, oh yes!” 

The two get up and they walk around the room. 

“Our main goal for Freddy Fazbear’s is to break away from the past and focus on the future” the soft spoken Henry explains. 

“Indeed, now we are not blind to Fazbear’s....horrid past, and we do apologize and send condolences to all the victims' family” William adds in “However, we shall not dwell on the past, and instead focus on how to change Fazbear for the better!” 

“We made sure dangerous ideas that caused injuries before, such as Facial recognition, put back together, and spring locks...” Henry looks away for a moment before continuing with “Are scraped, to ensure your child’s safety”

The two men stand in front of the Fazbear’s logo and smile, as William says “And remember everyone _ ,  _ if you put your mind into it, you can do anything"

The two smile quickly when the tv switches off, and the commercial ends. The woman, with a motorcycle jacket and jeans and with black hair gets up from her chair and sighs, before walking over to a room. 

She opens the door and switches on her lights, illuminating a pretty dusty office-like area, except it’s a bedroom, only with a work desk and a large computer with a microphone smack dab in the middle of it. She walks over to the computer and sits down at the chair.

She turns on her big and bulky computer and starts flipping around and putting on some head phones until she lands on something that reads:

“ **Paranormal Skeptic Investigators”**

The woman smirks and clears her throat and looks and sees about 50 people are on the sight, filling her with glee. She clicks her mouse and goes up to the microphone and says “Hello fellow skeptics, I’m Vanessa Stevens, and welcome to the Paranormal Skeptics Investigators.”

Vanessa Stevens continues and speaks with “If this isn’t your first time being here, welcome back! If it is, let me give you a refresher; My name is Vanessa Stevens and this is my show I suppose. I look through the most dangerous urban legends, the most ‘haunted’ places in the country and find the most logical bases on them” 

“Now, none of what I do is exactly legal, however due to the internet being new now this website is pretty encrypted...” she explains “I believe we’ll be okay, and if you are law enforcement.....shhh”

She laughs and says “So this month we’ll be looking at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, a local pizza chain created by William Afton and Henry Emily. I was never a fan of it, the animatronics were really creepy and the pizza was gross. Anyway, if you haven’t been living under a rock, you would have heard of the five missing children incident of ‘87. If you have, then let me debrief the situation.” 

“Back in 1987, The original pizzeria was much bigger and had six animatronics instead of these four, and the four originals were broken and de shaped, and were in some sort of back room. But did you know it wasn’t always liked that? The four original animatronics were supposed to be the main attraction until one fateful incident around June of ‘87. In that time, five children had gone missing under the grounds, three cases of one, and one case of two” Venessa explains “Now, the parents were uproar and police was called, however the kids were never found and the police ruled their disappearance as a murder and the company was not held liable, for some reason. So they decided to remove the four new ones and renovated it with six new smooth and fashionable one, with technology like facial recognition”

Vanessa takes a deep breath and continues with “Now, since then, rumors spread around that the five kids' bodies are haunted inside the animatronics themselves, blah blah blah. Nevermind the fact that no bodies were ever found and that there were only four animatronics, so where would the faith one even be at, old fans would know what I think is the real haunting....” she takes a long pause until she says “Corporate greed and psychopathic killers.” 

She takes out a bunch of newspaper articles as she explains “This wasn’t the first little incident at Freddy Fazbear’s. There was that time at ‘84 at the oldest location, a very small diner with just two animatronics, when a little girl was murdered in an alleyway and they weren’t held responsible since it was off their grounds. The time in ‘85 where a kid got his head crushed from the jaws of one of the said animatronics and got ruled as accidental, and caused that location to get shut down. And also the same year of November ‘87 where a day guard had it’s front skull completely bitten off, shutting that location down completely”

Vanessa places the newspapers down and speaks with “So, who are the prime suspects? Easy, the founders themselves, William Afton and Henry Emily, two family men who have an  _ off _ , appearance and demeanor, however those are just theories and I’m gonna see if they're true or not. So join me on this series as I investigate, interview, and maybe even go inside the place itself to see what happened back in ‘87? And one more thing, in order for me to interact with my audience, I have this!” 

She pulls out a boxy device in her pocket and explains “This is a device I got off a guy in Southern California, apparently I can sync it up to my computer so I can talk to you guys, on the go, let’s pray that this works. Okay everyone, see you all tomorrow, see y’all!”

She ends her talk and gets up, walking over to a cork board and spins it around, seeing a bunch of pictures with red strings around it and in the middle, the pictures of William and Henry make her eyes narrow.

“Okay, founders” She smirks “Let’s start the investigation...”

  
  
  



End file.
